Unrequited
by SavedbyChocolatesandTwilight
Summary: For Edward, falling for his best friend was as easy as breathing. He had known her his entire life. He knew that they were meant to be together. But what happens when destiny has other plans for him?What will Edward do when love is ripped away from him? Follow a good hearted woman and her attempts to heal a broken man. Better and full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! So we're finally here with the first story. This is gonna be a long, painful journey, so hold on tight! And most importantly: THERE WILL BE AN HEA, so don't freak out if sometimes the situations seem hopeless.**

 **This has been beta'd by our beautiful beta, Donna (Edwardsfirstkiss) without which this story would be hopelessly messy. So loads of thanks to you, girl! hugs and kisses**

 **Come and join our facebook group "SavedbyC &TFanfiction". We regularly post sneak peeks, updates, duscussions and other things. So, yeah c'mon over!**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this just as much as we loved writing this! :)**

 **FULL SUMMARY: For Edward, falling for his best friend was as easy as breathing. He had known her his entire life. She was his first playmate, his first friend, his first date, his first kiss and his first everything. He knew that they were meant to be together. But what happens when destiny has other plans for him? What will Edward do when love is ripped away from him, and the one whom he loved with all his heart, body, mind and soul, slips through his fingers? This story follows a good hearted woman and her attempts to heal a broken man. What will she do when she finds that the object of her desire and passion is still pining over someone else? ''Sometimes you need to fall to find yourself...find true love."**

 **Eventual canon pairings.**

 _I do not own twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: HEARTBREAKING HAPPINESS**

 _ **The shattering of a heart when being broken is the loudest quiet ever**_

 _ **Carroll Bryant**_

 **Part 1:**

 _No._

This was the only word which played on a repeat in his mind, like a broken record.

 _She was supposed to be mine, Goddamn it!_

He felt like tearing his hair out in frustration, anger and unbelievable pain. Instead he had to maintain a stoic, calm and expressionless façade whereas he was feeling anything but on the inside.

As he watched the girl who he had been in love with forever, walk down the aisle, he felt a suffocating pain blocking off his breathing passage. His lung protested for a breath but his throat refused to comply. His breaths came out in short, quiet gasps. He clutched at his chest as the harsh pain resonated through his being.

She looked so heartbreakingly beautiful and the fact that she would never be his to have and to hold for all eternity tore at him. He wanted to leave but being the sick masochist that he was, he didn't budge from his position on the far left corner of the hall, where he could observe without being observed.

She had her face downcast in an effort to hide the tears welling up in her eyes, which threatened to fall anytime. Her heart which had been shattered to a million pieces the previous night, was breaking all over again, disintegrating into a million more pieces all over the floor.

It was a shame that everyone, including Edward, thought that it was the blushing embarrassment of a bride which made her unable to look at anybody.

Each and every step she took, she literally had to drag her feet and had to pinch herself to keep from running away. She tried to think of what a disgrace she would be to her family if she dropped it all and ran away. It worked to keep her from sprinting out of the hall but it did nothing to assuage the excruciating pain in her chest. Her heart was pleading with her not to do this whereas her mind, which was too proud, refused to let go of the humiliation and pain she received last night. Her insides were at war with each other and so far her broken heart was fighting a losing battle.

Through her irrevocable hurt and pain, she remembered what he had said last night and that was enough for her to strengthen her resolve, to be able to hold her head high. She was many things but if anyone questioned her self-worth and dignity, she never forgave that person.

But even through all of that she couldn't will herself to stop feeling like she was slowly losing herself, like she was slowly dying a long, drawn out, torturous death.

She reached her fiancé and soon-to-be husband, Benjamin Biersand her father placed her hand into the outstretched, waiting ones of Benjamin's.

He smiled at her, kindly, pulling her up beside him. Truthfully Benjamin was a good man but he was nothing compared to Edward.

 _Stop thinking about him!_

She screamed at herself but her heart refused to listen and continued to weep for the man who would never be hers.

* * *

 **Please do leave a review and let us know what you think... Reviews are love, so spread some love, will ya?!**

 **Love,**

 **SavedbyChocolates &Twilight.**

 **Fanfiction Rec:**

 **Invisible by CozItRunsInMyBlood**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been beta'd by Donna (Edwardsfirstkiss), the gorgeous and immensely helpful grammatical saviour of ours! Love you so much and loads of gratitude for going through the mess which we call 'chapters' for us! :* :* :)**

 **Do join our Facebook group 'Saved by C & T Fanfiction". We post teasers and stuff there, so come along! **

**Okay, now that the A/N is finished, happy reading!**

 _I do not own twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers._

* * *

 ** _The heart was made to be broken._**

 ** _-Oscar Wilde_**

 **Part II:**

Clearing his throat, the priest began, "We are gathered here today…"

All through the ceremony, Edward kept his eyes trained on her, never once straying his gaze except to blink. He tortured himself to hell with thoughts and fantasies about what could have been or rather, what should have been. It killed him to have thoughts of rushing down the aisle, throwing her over his shoulder and racing her out of here because we both knew that this is a mistake. She'd fight him, and he knew pride was the cause, the one thing he loved and hated about her.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the fantasies, stop the thoughts ambushing his brain all at once. Closing his eyes made it worst, because his visions were clearer, more vivid, and each one ripped at his already shredded heart. He was in pain, and so was she. It was written all over her face.

Unable to look at the man she was marrying in his eyes, she look down and tears threatened to overflow again.

This is it. This is really happening now.

Unable to control herself, she let out a soft sob which she somehow camouflaged with a cough but Edward saw right through it.

He understood that she loved him still and that made this whole thing doubly more painful.

Please, don't do this.

He kept on repeating to himself in his mind but his requests went unanswered. Each and every "I do," uttered by her was like acid being poured in his gut.

When it was time to make their vows, Benjamin's voice rang out, clear and ringing with surety as he repeated after the priest, "In the name of Jesus, I, Benjamin Biers, take you…"

Edward couldn't listen to him say her name. He felt bile rise at the thought of her precious name flowing from another man's lips. She was supposed to be his, Edward thought. "…to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

He held his breath, unsure if he could stand to hear her say the same things. He screwed his eyes shut and prayed for the thousandth time that it was all just a scary nightmare, that this wasn't the reality.

But Fate is cruel and it twisted the knife of agony further in his chest as he heard the tremulous voice of his love repeat the same vows. Everyone else assumed that the bride's voice was shaking because she was overcome with emotion but she and Edward knew better. Her voice was shaking under the pressure of their hearts shattering collectively, finally for one last time.

"And this is my solemn vow," she finished with a finality.

The priest went on oblivious to the sufferings of the bride, "And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your wife," motioning Benjamin to go ahead.

Smiling lightly, Benjamin turned and lightly lifted the veil covering her face and slowly bent down to peck her lips.

Feeling Benjamin's lips upon hers, it felt like the final seal upon everything. He watched on how a practical stranger kissed his love and how he was powerless to do anything about it.

Everyone clapped after the ceremony was over and she bent her head to hide the lone, traitorous tear which escaped from her eyes. Wiping at it discreetly, she straightened up to face the entire room.

No one noticed the solitary drop of water but he did. But it changed nothing and he knew that.

Feeling that he's had enough, Edward stood up to get out of the suffocating room. Just as he was about to leave through the door, he stole a one last peek of her over his shoulders. She looked up at that time and spotted him at the door. Her heart lurched and as she moved to go to him, he threw a sad smile at her and left.

Her heart, or what was left of it, dropped to the floor.

Oh God, what have I done?!

As he walked to his car, he welcomed the chill in the wind in hopes it would cure the unbearable ache in his heart. But nothing could soothe his agony. He roughly brushed away the tears which escaped from his eyes. Opening the door, he got inside and slammed it closed behind him. He peeled out of the parking lot and started heading towards Twilight, a new club opened by his friend James.

God, I really need a drink.

* * *

 **Please do leave a review and let us know what you think... Reviews are love, so go on spread some love. I'm sure in return for this good deed, you'll be treated to excellent quality of robporn in your dreams! ;)**

 **Loads of love and kisses,**

 **SavedbyChocolatesandTwilight.**

 **Fanfiction Recs:**

 **I Do Maybe by Twilightladies**

 **What are you ladies reading?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I hope that you all had a great Christmas, and New Year. We took a little break but we are back now, and will be posting on Sundays.** **Come and join our facebook group "SavedbyC &TFanfiction". We regularly post sneak peeks, updates, duscussions and other things. So, yeah c'mon over! ****Hope you enjoy reading this just as much as we loved writing this! :)**

 **This has been beta'd by our beautiful beta, Donna (Edwardsfirstkiss) without which this story would be hopelessly messy. So loads of thanks to you, girl! hugs and kisses.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. This story belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Old Relations_**

 ** _"Hands that never touch. Lips that never meet. The Almost Lovers, never to be._** ** _"_**

 ** _– -Rae Hachton_**

 _To live and breathe with a heart unmoved- a heart that ceased to beat_ , Edward let the thought play on repeat in his mind as he stared into the depths of his glass.

"How cruel," Edward mumbles to himself, tilting the glass back with one hand, welcoming the burn of the whiskey as it slid ever so smoothly down his throat.

With a wrinkled brow set in confusion, he deludes himself into thinking that he did not torture himself with the sight of the love of his life being married off. He preferred to be in denial and his drunken state led him to believe he was correct.

But delusion can only last so long. Soon enough the flood gates burst open when his mind assaults him with an onslaught of memories from a time long gone. He winces from the pain, digging his index and middle finger into his temple trying to apply direct pressure where he felt the agony, a feeble attempt to alleviate the pain.

But how could he apply pressure to the pain in his chest where his wounded heart used to be?

There is no remedy for this.

"Yes there is."

Edward hears the musical voice near his ear, and feels the heat pressed against his side. He can feel a female body, wearing only the barest minimum lightly leaning on him. Her scent was slightly familiar but he ignored it.

He didn't have the heart or the energy to ask the stripper to leave him alone and so he remained silent, offering no reply, hoping that she would go away if he didn't pay her any attention.

Undeterred she continues, "There's a remedy for everything. Your headache should watch its back," and then giggles softly, the soft tinkling reminding him of the sound of wind chimes swaying in the hot summer breeze.

Edward then realized that he'd spoken his thought aloud. He doesn't bother looking in the direction of the voice, nor does he really acknowledge her presence. He tilts his neck back, drinking from an empty glass, the last drop just barely touching his tongue.

"It's empty. Do you want another?" she asks in that soft toned voice that stirs up feelings and memories within him that he no longer deserves to feel or remember. Familiarity had played tricks on him once before in the past. It allowed him to feel content, loved and comfortable only to violently shoot his feelings and emotions dead. He could not be fooled by such mysterious feelings ever again.

 _Feelings be damned!_ He thought bitterly.

"Of course you do." She mutters to herself and quickly moves away from him. Her voice is playful, and teasing, not flirty like it sounded when she first approached.

He was becoming intrigued by the faceless melodic voice, and he had to admit curiosity was getting the best of him. Then again, no matter how badly he wanted to see her, to see if her voice matched the picture in his head; he couldn't do it. He was wallowing in self-hatred and sorrow for a beautiful love which he had allowed to slip through his fingers ...and the faceless beauty would be a distraction to the behavior of a masochist.

With a sigh he glared into the empty glass clutched in both of his hands and let the painful kiss of his love with her husband play out before his very eyes in the midst of his empty glass. He was paralyzed by the vision, plagued by flashes of stolen memories. He wasn't supposed to be at the wedding, he wasn't- no, he didn't want to be at the wedding. He tossed his invitation the second he received it. He could not bear witness to his love marrying another. He could not leave the club. And he didn't...for a while. But then he did. He left, and made his way down to the cathedral. He saw with his own eyes...

His fists clenched around the glass, shattering it completely in his hands but he barely felt the pain. The painful throbbing in his fingers just barely registered into his consciousness. He felt nothing but anger, grief, and pain, with no direction as to which one to focus on. In order to distract himself from the painful memories, he decided to focus on the drops of blood dripping down from his fingers and forming a small pool on the tabletop.

 _Her favorite color was red. Her lips used to be red after a particularly thorough kiss from me._

This pain is agony. He can't even wish for her sweet kisses, because she no longer belonged to him.

"Oh my goodness, Edward! Let me see your hands." she demanded in a sharp voice, cutting through his inner turmoil. "Oh Sweetie..." she whispers, rounding the table to Edwards's side. She grabs his arms, and turns him to her side. At this point he's unresponsive and she can't seem to get him to look her in the eyes.

She puts her hand under his chin, and forces his eyes to hers. Their eyes lock, bloodshot green eyes stare back at her and he becomes very still as he finally remembers her. The last time he saw her, she was bartending at a local bar near his college, Dartmouth. He wasn't a regular patron there by any means but whenever he went there, he used to catch up with her. Until one day, she just left, without any word. He breathes out in relief and confusion but does nothing more to prove that he recognizes her.

"Come with me. I need to clean you up," pulling him up from the sofa, in the private booth he had requested for himself.

He must thank his lucky stars for such serendipitous events. The events that led him back to her. It's been a continuous loop of misfortunes, and even though he's unsure how he ended up here with her he was grateful for her presence. She brought center to the disarray of his world.

It had been months since he'd last saw her, and he wasn't quite sure what was her name. He tried searching around the murky depths of his memory and at last one came to the surface.

"Tanya." He groans through tightly shut eyelids, with his halfhearted attempts to adjust to the well-lit bathroom, with neon lights shining away brightly over his head.

"Look at your hands, baby, look at them," She raises her voice, as she runs them under water, her long blonde hair forming a thin curtain around her face as she leaned over the counter to keep his hand under the running faucet. Edward hears sniffling, and finds the will to open his eyes completely. That's when he notices tears trailing down her face. He looks up into her bright eyes, usually filled with playful mirth, shining with unshed tears and suffering, which almost mirrored his own.

But he felt nothing at the sight of it, which doesn't surprise him. Feelings bring along pain that he'd longed to never feel again.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading :)**_ **Please do leave a review and let us know what you think... Reviews are love, so go on spread some love.**

 ** _XOXO,_**

 _ **Savedbychocolatesandtwilight**_

 **Fanfiction Rec:**

 **Here To Stay- FallInLoveInDecember**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! I hope that you all had a great weekend. Come and join our facebook group "SavedbyC&TFanfiction". We try to post sneak peeks, updates, duscussions and other things.

Hope you enjoy reading this just as much as we loved writing this!

Lots of love for our beta EdwardsFirstKiss. Thank you so much Donna! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. This story belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 Part II: Identity_

 _Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden ._

 _-Phaedrus_

"Why are you crying? I am the one with a busted hand," He raised his voice at her, and struggles to pull his hand free of her unwavering hold. He succeeds, and she cries harder, and then with a jarring slap her hands meet the marble sink, her shoulders sagging instantaneously.

He looked down to the floor and caught a glance of her red sky high heels, matching her miniskirt.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? The last time I saw you you weren't like this. Sure you missed her, whoever she is, but you were never like this. Not with me. What happened?! What the hell did she do to you?!" Her voice is faintly raised but her words barely registered in his brain and he tried his best to ignore the repressed sob lodged in her throat.

Edward nostrils flare contemptuously, as he sneers down at her as if she were nothing to him.

"Don't cry for me. Don't you fucking dare," His voice is low, the musings and ravings of a drunken man, blinded by pain and longing for a love long lost.

How much of this does he actually mean? How much of this will he remember tomorrow? At what point does his abrasive and thoughtless remarks become the very thing that tears away the last bit of hope in his lonely and miserable existence?

He chooses to blatantly ignore the last one on the list of idiotic questions, choosing instead to wallow in self-pity and release his pent up frustration on her. All he could think about was how much of this was all his doing?

No one is allowed to feel sorry for me. Especially not her!

"How can I not?'' she pauses, shaking her head with anger filled tension. She continued, "How can I sit back and watch you destroy yourself...punish yourself. And for what? For her! All for her!" She stifles a sob but a whimper escapes along with a lone, solitary tear. She looks up at her silent companion, waiting for the man she fell in love with years ago to re-inhabit this body standing before her. But it never comes.

"She's taken so much of you already. Is there any of you left for me?" her voice just a whisper, over his harsh breathing.

"I told you my story. I warned you, I-" He takes a deep calming breath, but no peace rescues him. "You knew-"

"Knew what? That you loved another?" The resentment in her tone could not be helped nor bitten back. They were the contemptuous words of a woman scorned. "Yes. I knew. But tell that to my heart Edward." She pressed a firm hand there above her beaten and battered heart, desperation sharp in her fervent gaze.

He had to stop this. It was almost too much. The overwhelming weight of her words continued to loom over him.

"It was a mistake. Everything that may have become of us was a mistake. You knew better than to fall for me."

She turns to him and her chest, clad with a minuscule bikini top, visibly rises and falls on a quick inhale of breath and a sniffle she does not attempt to hide. "Edward..."

"You knew how I was. Don't act as if I am the villain here. I am the one..." He bellows angrily, and the sound of his own voice pierces through the air around them and sends a sharp pain radiating through his chest as he inwardly completes the thought.

I am the one with a broken heart.

He'd told Tanya what he'd said to his love. He told Tanya why he couldn't be with her, how he was deeply and madly in love with her, with a passion strong enough-he swore could move mountains.

"I am the one that is broken beyond repair." He whispers the words like a prayer, his shoulders sag almost as if defeat was so heavy he could no longer stand it.

"You don't have to be, you know. You chose to be this way." He watches transfixed as Tanya curls into her protective ball right before his very eyes. He'd worked endlessly on getting her to open up to him and she in turn helped him forget the love he'd left back home.

"I am this way because life is cruel, and love is a tiny prick of death that injects a sickness into the heart and brain, causing one to say and do things one normally would not. When the effects wear off; what have you then? A woman that can prove how fickle love is, and how ineffective the poison. How ineffective the arrow that was shot through her heart. It did not keep her faithful. It did not keep her love. It did not keep her. That is why I am the way that I am. And it would do you good to steer clear of me from now on."

"No. You're leaving soon, I can feel it. Take me with you." She says, eyeing him as if he has a map to the promise land. "Please. It was hard enough finding you this time. I know I will have no such luck the next time you or I disappear."

He stared at her for long seconds in trepidation as he recalled the months that led up to the day in which his entire world crashed before his very eyes.

Before the wedding, before he found out and rushed home to stop his love from making a horrible mistake. He had first met Tanya at a pub near his college, where she worked as a bartender. Gradually they became friends. But one day, she just left without any hint or word. At first he was a little hurt by her actions but what did he know about her- about how she was the only working one in her family, how she had to work to help her mother stay above water, and to feed her younger siblings.

But what he didn't know was that by the time she came back to look for him, he was long gone to fight for a love which was never meant to be his.

But still he recalled the fond memories with great reverence. Great memories with her.

Tanya.

She'd even helped him home a few nights. He was sick all the time and assumed it was because of the new life he was living. He drunk himself stupid when he wasn't in class, and it was all to drive away the ache in his chest. Tanya was the one that made him admit to himself and the world that he missed her. That he missed love.

"She can hear you." Tanya had whispered in his ears, leaning over the counter, but he'd heard her loud and clear. "You two may be miles apart, but your heart still beats for her. Say her name, and her heart will listen. Her heart will know. Her heart will sing your song. And together you both will be made whole."

She'd said that to him. She helped him, and soon after he picked himself up, he returned the favor. He'd helped her open her heart back up after being hurt so many times over. He never imagined she would open so many of her wounds for him, but he was appreciative.

They both had an understanding, and an immense amount of respect for each other, but nothing more. Not until that fateful day when everything changed, and his wounds needed patching.

"Tan..."He breathed her nickname, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"Don't fill me with lies only to leave me disappointed, Edward. Just don't do it." She moved away from him. "And I'm not her anymore. I'm not Tanya."

Edward was confused by her words, but utterly drunk out of his mind, numb to any and everything.

He watches her fold her arms across her chest. "Tell me everything. I have to know."

He turned to Tanya, and her expectations hung between them. He had to deliver, he owed it to her. He had to bare his soul to her. So he did.

* * *

Send us love in your reviews ! :)

\- SavedbyChocolatesandTwilight


End file.
